Jumping to conclusions
by DropDeadGoreous
Summary: Ryan and Marissa learn that Birth control and a condom are not always effective. Warining Sexual content... my first story so srry if it sucks


This is my first story

Marissa was still standing there waiting for Ryan; she wondered what could be taking him. He then appeared in Sandy's range rover and she got in.

"where are we going?" Marissa asked

" to the pool house Kirsten and Sandy are gone………."

" And Seth is?" she asked in between kissing Ryan

" At home, but he is busy with summer…"

" Okay " she said excitedly

Later in the pool house

Marissa was sitting on the bed while Ryan was looking around to make sure no one was watching though he many windows. After seeing the coast was clear Ryan came over to her and pushed her down playfully, she let out a gasp, he started to take off her shit slowly kissing her chest as he removed it, she was starting to feel comfortable really comfortable with him, he kept going kissing her as he unbuttoned her tight jeans, he was already only wearing boxers and was obviously ready too go, but he needed to take things slow Marissa meant a lot to him plus he was way more experienced than she was and so he wanted to keep her comfortable. Now Marissa was only wearing her pink lacy bra and matching Brazilian panties. He gets up and grabs a condom, she takes off her under wear her self eager to speed things up she loved having sex with him. He put on the condom and straddled her and slowly slid his penis in, then out then in thrusting harder as he went, she was enjoying this screaming his name and laughing.

After sex she lay there with him just loving being next to him, but it was 5 a.m she had to get to summers b4 summer got suspicious even though she was spending the night with Cohen doing the same thing she still wanted to beat her home. So she gave Ryan a goodbye kiss and left,

Two weeks later

" Hey sum are u on the pill?"

" Umm yea why?"

" Because I am on the pill but I haven't got my period yet.." said Marissa in a concerned voice

" o when did u last have sex with Ryan?"

" about 2 weeks ago why?………. wait u don't think I could be pregnant do u?"

" yea the pill is only 97 effective!"

" okay but we used a condom too"

" so take a test… I will go with u to get one, u probably aren't I mean.."

"sum ur rambling……. And okay lets go but do u think I should call Ryan?"

" no! not until u know"

" okay but lets go now b4 I loose my nerve."

back at summers form the store

"okay so I will got do something and give u privacy while u take the test.." summer said in a panicky voice

" call Ryan, I really need him just call him sum" Marissia said almost in tears

" k but he might freak out…."

" just call him "

so dispite what she tought was right she knew Marissa really wanted Ryan there so she pick up the phone and began to dial

" hey Ryan"

" yah, summer?"

" Marissa want u to come over"

" why are u talking to me then?"

" never mind just come"

" okay but why are u panicked?"

" just come!"

Ten mins later

Marissa answeres the door

" Ryan I am so glad to see u!" he give her and reassuring hug

" k Marissa what's wrong?"

" Come with me"

" Where?"

" Just remember u need to be calm when I tell u"

" Okay I will just tell me"

" Ryan I might be pre.. Pregnant!"

" ummm okay uh shouldn't u take a test?"

" Yea I want u to come with me into the bathroom"

" Umm isn't that weird?"

" Ryan I need u right now!"

" Okay "

in the bathroom

Ryan is sitting on the counter and Marissa on the toilet lid waiting for the test results,

"Marissa I will be there for u no matter the what the results"

" Thanks but I can't think right now.."

"Okay but I have one question how? How?"

" Umm well there is that 3 chance the pills don't work and same with the condom"

" Shit u mean we may have beat the odds twice…."

" um yea okay but its time to look."

" okay So it says unclear…"

" Okay so doctor time.. come on ur coming with me.."

" I will drive.."

Once they were at the doctors and the receptionist had finally called Marissa Cooper she begged Ryan to come in with her. Once inside she was asked for a blood and urine test. The doctor came back in and said……….

Marissa Cooper You're a not pregnant but I will suggest a condom to you two. Your period my have been irregular because of stress if you have questions call anytime, Have a nice day.

The hugged one another drove back to summers.

Once at summer's Ryan and Marissa talk about the experience

" Alright so I am guessing u no longer want to have sex until later on in life."

" No I am okay with sex but I am going to give u a period calendar so that u know when we can have sex."

" Isn't that weird I don't want people to know I have my girlfriends period calendar, can't u just tell me"

" no this way u and I are both on top of it!"

" Okay but only because I love you"

" I will show u how it works"

" Okay but this is not the kind of thing most boyfriends and girlfriend do.."

" Relax"

" Fine tell me about ur period…" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

" Okay so the x's are to make when I have my period meaning NO SEX! And the check marks mean I am ovulating also meaning NO SEX, see it's easy to understand."

" Alright so 8 days a month no sex easy enough"

" I love you"

" I love you too"

" just wait a minute look at the day we can have sex today!"

" I am a little shaken up over the whole pregnancy scare I think we will just stick to making out…"

Summer and Seth walk in

" ewww what are u guys doing on my bed": summer said disgustedly

" Its okay sum I'm not pregnant!"

" So not what I meant but that's awesome!"

" Marissa when did u think u were pregnant?" Seth asked

" Oh ummm today "

" And Ryan was calm about this?… well I guess considering the whole threaea thing. "

" Seth!"

" okay sorry buddy"

Okay well lets go out for lunch…

"and I can get the Marissa Ryan story"

"Seth…"

"okay fine…"


End file.
